


A Life Well-Lived

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apparition, Canon Compliant, Celebration of Life, Character Death, Ficlet, Husbands, Loss, Love, M/M, Malec, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: "Life is what you celebrate.  All of it.  Even its end." - Joanne Harris
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 29
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	A Life Well-Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Funeral
> 
> It's not every day that you gatecrash your own funeral, but it is today.

After many years together with Alec, the unfortunate day comes when Magnus is cut down in battle.

At Magnus’ funeral there are flowers, soft music and everyone dressed in head to toe white or black. Alec has heard the phrases “I’m so sorry for your loss” and “If you need anything please let me know.” more times than he can stand.

He needs a moment to himself so he goes to stand in an empty nook. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the air to his left shimmer. He looks over and sees the apparition of the love of his life. Magnus is dressed to impress and his eyes are scanning the room.

“Jeez, it’s like somebody died or something. This place is dead.” Magnus cuts his eyes at Alec and gives him a wink and a half smile.

“Magnus?!?! Is that really your or am I hallucinating?”

Magnus full on grins at him now. “It’s me darling. I had to make sure this was a celebration not some sad affair where everyone speaks in low voices and are scared to laugh or talk too loud. This should be a party.”

“How are you here? More importantly, how long can you stay? I miss you terribly already and it’s only been a few days.”

“I called in a few favors. This music is morbid.” Magnus snaps his fingers. The music changes over to “Celebrate” by Kool & the Gang. He looks at Alec with a shrug, “Celebrate the good times, right?”

“I guess so? Magnus I really don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I want you to celebrate my life, as I lived it; loud, proud, colorful and unapologetic. You can’t do that with black and white clothes and morose classical music.”

“We’re respectfully honoring you, Magnus.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but do you really think this is how I want to be remembered?”

“Honestly, no. You would want what you just said.”

“Okay then.” Magnus smiles a beaming smile at Alec. With a wave of his hand, everyone’s outfits change from the monochromatic to the colorful; sequins and glitter abound. Except for Alec, he’s changed into his standard black on black. Alec looks at him quizzically. “Why mess with success?” Magnus says with shrug.

Magnus comes close to Alec and cups his face in his hands. Alec can feel a tingling sensation on his cheeks. He turns his tear-filled eyes to look at Magnus. “Alexander, I love you. I’m sorry I can’t stay. I’m sorry I left you. I wasn’t supposed to go first. Please know that I will be watching over you for the rest of your life, waiting to be reunited. Please don’t mourn me for too long, I would rather you remember all the wonderful times we had together.”

“I think I can do that. I love you too, Magnus. Forever.”

With that, Magnus disappears and Alec returns to the funeral - no, _party_ \- and honors Magnus by remembering him how he lived.


End file.
